


TickleTober Day 10 (Arms Up)

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickletober, Tickletober 2019, Tickling, arms up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman and Patton play a little game that involves keeping your arms up… and a feather [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! omg two tickletober fics?? am i actually participating and getting content out on time??? unheard of





	TickleTober Day 10 (Arms Up)

Roman may be an idiot… but he wasn’t stupid.

He knew what Patton was up to, but he obliged, because both of them enjoyed these little games.

“So for this yoga pose you gotta stretch up real high, okay? Reach for the stars.”

“I am a star, Padre.” Roman chuckled as he reached his hands into the air. A little yoga session was sure to help get his creative juices flowing, right? The two had changed into nice workout clothes and started a yoga session in the living room.

“Alright, no matter what, keep those arms up.” Patton winked at Roman who was already starting to smile. 

Patton stepped back and grinned at Roman who had his arms allllll the way up.

He slowly reached down and pulled a feather from his back pocket. 

Roman bit his lip at the sight of it. 

“Remember, keep your arms up?”

Patton approached and very slowly dragged the tip of the feather down Roman’s arm. From his wrist… to his forearm… to his elbow… to his bicep…

to his underarm.

Thank goodness his workout clothing was shorts and a tank top right?

Roman jumped a bit and his smile grew as he felt the soft fluffy sensation spread across his most sensitive spot.

Patton didn’t say anything. He just began drawing shapes with the feather in his clean shaven underarms… so bare… so sensitive. 

Roman smiled wider and wider as the feather was slooooowly dragged across the hollow of one armpit. It was slowly building up his nerves. It gave him butterflies, made him giddy, and made him feel even more sensitive over time.

After enough build up Patton started to play. He’d gently flick the feather to and fro before giving a few quick flutters. Patton was smiling too as he heard Roman’s barely contained yips and squeaks.

Poor Roman had a smile so wide it looked like it could split his face in half and his arms were already beginning to tremble.

Roman and Patton made eye contact… and Patton smirked. 

Patton began quickly fluttering it. Fast and soft strokes to the center of his underarm… Roman squeaked and his belly quivered as he tried to keep it in… but he couldn’t.

“Pfft… mhmhm… eheh… ehehehehahahaha- dahahangit! Ahahahahahaha- waha-wahahahahahahait!” Soon Roman was in an unstoppable fit of giggles, yet his arms remained in the air.

Roman wasn’t about to give up now, this was the farthest he’d ever gotten! Usually by the time Patton got him giggling his arms came down to hug himself… which still does nothing when you have a tickle monster with a feather right next to you.

But he was determined!

And Patton knew this.

He began swirling the feather in circles, pressing a little harder so more of the feather touched his skin. He bit his lip to hold in an adoring squeal when Roman’s giggles turned into laughter.

“Cootchie cootchie coo. Tickle tickle tickle!”

Roman was full on laughing now. No protests were made though. All that was heard was Roman’s merry mirth as Patton played with his feather in his most favorite of Roman’s spots.

“I’m gonna do iiiiiiit~” Patton sang.

Roman eyed Patton with that big happy grin of his. “Nohohohoho-”

“Yeeeeeees~” Patton turned the feather around so the pointy stem was pointed towards Roman’s underarm.

“Ihihihihit’s nohohohohot fahahahahahair!” Roman laughed.

“It’s happening~” Patton giggled as he slowly drew the feather stem closer.

Aaaaaaand

“Gotcha! Cootchie coo!” Patton began scratching the stem at Roman’s armpit.

He only got three good scratches in before Roman’s arms came crashing down and he fell into a puddle of laughter on the floor.

Patton giggled to himself and eyed Roman who was nothing more than putty on the floor. He crouched down and placed a kiss to his forehead. “You did amazing, my ticklish prince.”

Roman grinned and grabbed Patton and dragged him to the floor with him. “After wrecking me so harshly, I demand you console me with cuddles.” Roman held Patton close with a smile.

“Harshly? It was a feather!” Patton giggled.

“Oh that’s it!” 

Roman’s laughter wasn’t the only laugh heard that day…


End file.
